That's Why I Love You
by KimSunRi
Summary: Donghae dan Hyukjae menghabiskan waktu bersama sehari sebelum ulang tahun Donghae. Dan tentunya itu berlanjut hingga hari berganti. "Karena aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu malam ini." another EunHae cavity-inducing fluff oneshot! Tribute to uri Fishy's Bday! Mind to RnR?


Title : That's Why I Love You

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, Non!AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

This fanfic is dedicated to Hyukjae's (yes, Hyukjae's. So back off people, he's taken) handsome, adorable, cute, childish, charming, attractive, gorgeous ; Fishy, Baby, Princess, Lee Donghae / Aiden Lee / Yi Donghai! _Saenggil chukkaeyo_! Long last with Lee Hyukjae!

Signed, the one who envies you for having such a perfect boyfriend (but secretly loving you too), **Kim Sun Ri**.

Enjoy!

.

.:That's Why I Love You:.

.

**-Monday, 14****th**** October 2013-**

**Author's POV**

*hah…*

Donghae menghela napasnya saat akhirnya ia merebahkan diri di kursi samping pengemudi. Ia melemaskan tubuhnya untuk beristirahat, kemudian memejamkan matanya barang sejenak. Ia mendengar pintu mobil pengemudi dibuka dan seseorang masuk untuk duduk di sisinya, namun tak juga membuka matanya. Ia dapat merasakan mesin mobil dinyalakan.

Sebuah telapak tangan yang besar dan hangat menyentuh sisi pipinya dengan lembut, dan saat itulah Donghae membuka matanya, menatap sang pemilik tangan dengan sayu. Hyukjae tersenyum dan mengelus pipi itu dengan sayang.

"Lelah?" tanyanya setengah berbisik.

Donghae tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk pelan.

Keduanya baru saja selesai menghadiri acara sebuah _premiere_ film. Dan entah mengapa Donghae merasa lelah. Maka dari itu ia begitu lega rasanya ketika punggungnya menyentuh jok kursi mobil yang nyaman itu.

"Tidurlah, Hae," saran Hyukjae masih dengan senyuman lembut yang sama. "Aku akan membangunkanmu kalau kita sudah sampai nanti."

Donghae kembali mengangguk kecil dengan patuh. "_Ne_, Hyukkie. _Gomawo_."

Dengan itu ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Ditemani suara deru mesin mobil yang halus, dan wangi _strawberry _samar yang selalu menguar dari tubuh Hyukjae, Donghae pun tertidur.

.

.

.:That's Why I Love You:.

.

.

"-ae... Hae bangun, kita sudah sampai," ia mendengar bisikkan Hyukjae, serta tangan itu yang mengguncang pelan bahunya.

Merasa masih lelah dan mengantuk, Donghae hanya menyuarakan erangan pelan yang lebih terdengar seperti rengekan protes dan meringkuk lebih lagi di posisinya.

"Hae, Donghae..." Hyukjae mencoba lagi. "Hae... _baby_, kau tak bisa terus tidur disini... Kita sudah sampai."

Betapa Donghae suka dipanggil seperti itu oleh Hyukjae-nya. Walaupun awalnya Hyukjae memanggilnya demikian hanya untuk candaan setelah melihat para _fans_ memanggilnya seperti itu, namun entah sejak kapan hal itu kini telah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan dan panggilan sayang sungguhan. Sayangnya kini panggilan itupun tidak cukup ampuh untuk membangunkannya.

Hyukjae akhirnya menghentikan usahanya membangunkan Donghae, mungkin menyerah. Tapi kemudian Donghae merasakan sepasang lengan Hyukjae menyusup ke bawah tubuhnya. Satu di bawah bagian belakang kedua lututnya, dan satu lagi di belakang punggungnya. Dan dalam satu hentakkan pelan, ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat dari kursi itu.

Hyukjae menggendongnya dengan mudah. Dengan posisi seolah menggendong anak kecil, dalam posisi Donghae yang setengah duduk. Kepalanya menyandar pada bahu Hyukjae. Hyukjae berjalan memasuki gedung, dan Donghae bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya.

_Mengapa sepi sekali?_

_Apa tidak apa seperti ini? Tidakkah fans akan meributkannya?_

Memutuskan bahwa ia masih terlalu mengantuk untuk memikirkan jawabannya, atau sekedar membuka mata untuk melihat keadaan sekeliling, Donghae hanya melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada tubuh Hyukjae, untuk mendapat pegangan lebih dan melesakkan wajahnya ke leher Hyukjae, mencari kehangatan. Ia dapat mendengar Hyukjae terkekeh pelan sebelum mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Beberapa lama kemudian ia dapat mendengar suara kunci pintu dibuka. Hyukjae melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, menguncinya kembali. Tempat itu begitu hening, dan Donghae kembali merasa heran. Karena pasalnya _dorm_ Super Junior tidak pernah sepi kecuali jika sedang tidak ada _member_. Dan seingatnya, para _member_ lain tidak memiliki jadwal hingga malam hari ini.

Akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat kearah sekeliling, Donghae menyadari ia berada di tempat yang tidak asing.

"... Apartemenku?" gumamnya heran.

Pantas saja sejak tadi terasa sepi, dan tak ada _fans_ yang meributkan mereka. Hanya sedikit yang mengetahui apartemennya ini. Dan mengingat ia tidak berencana kemari, pasti tak ada _fans_ yang mengira ia akan kesini bersama Hyukjae.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban dan meletakkan Donghae diatas sofa dengan perlahan. Kemudian ia kembali kearah pintu, melepaskan jaket kulit hitamnya dan menggantungnya di sisi pintu, menyisakannya hanya dalam kaus _v-neck_ hitamnya.

"Hyukkie, kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Donghae heran.

Hyukjae terkekeh pelan melihat Donghae menguap. "Karena aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu malam ini," jawabnya sambil berjalan kembali menghampiri Donghae.

"Ung?"

"Berhenti berekspresi begitu, kau membuatku ingin menciummu," goda Hyukjae sambil mengetuk puncak hidungnya, membuat Donghae tertawa kecil, kemudian duduk disampingnya. "_Ne_, aku ingin berdua saja denganmu sekarang. Apa kau keberatan?"

"_Ani_," jawab Donghae menggeleng pelan.

"Bagus. Karena aku akan tetap menculikmu disini walaupun kau keberatan."

"_Yah_," protes Donghae dengan senyum kecil, walau nada suaranya jauh sekali dari sebuah protes.

Hyukjae tertawa. Kemudian ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Donghae, menariknya pelan dari samping. Donghae langsung merapatkan dirinya secara refleks dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hyukjae, menghela napas puas akan kenyamanan itu.

"Sebentar lagi," ujar Hyukjae.

"Hm?"

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, Donghae mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Hyukjae. Hanya untuk mendapati Hyukjae sedang menatap lurus kearah jam antik yang tergantung di apartemennya, yang tidak ia turunkan semenjak natal tahun lalu.

"3... 2... 1," gumam Hyukjae mengikuti detakkan jarum jam.

Donghae hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sepasang bibir lembut menyentuh bibirnya sendiri yang tipis. Ia membiarkan Hyukjae menciumnya dengan penuh kelembutan, menikmati tiap detik dari ciuman manis itu.

"_Saenggil chukkae_," bisik Hyukjae saat ciuman mereka terlepas.

Saat Donghae telah memahami semuanya, senyuman lebar terlukis di bibirnya. Ia kemudian memeluk Hyukjae dengan erat, membenamkan wajahnya di dada kekasihnya itu.

"_Gomawo_, Hyukkie," bisiknya.

"Apa yang kau mau untuk ulang tahunmu kali ini?" tanya Hyukjae, sambil balas memeluknya.

"_Na_," jawab Donghae dengan cengirannya, menusukkan jari telunjuknya bercanda ke dada Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae tertawa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, dengan ini aku menghadiahkan diriku untukmu," Hyukjae ikut bergurau. "Baguslah jadi aku tak perlu repot. Karena aku juga belum menyiapkan hadiah apapun untukmu tahun ini," akunya jujur.

"_Yah_!" rengek Donghae pelan sambil menepuk dadanya, hanya menarik tawa lebih lagi dari Hyukjae.

"Tapi sungguh," Hyukjae kembali berujar, nada suaranya berubah lebih serius. "Aku belum sempat menyiapkanmu hadiah. _Mianhae, baby_," bisiknya dengan nada yang menunjukkan sebersit rasa bersalah yang gagal disembunyikan.

"Tidak apa," bisik Donghae, memejamkan matanya saat merasakan jemari Hyukjae menyisir rambutnya. "Aku juga sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan kau saja sudah cukup untukku. Aku tau betapa sibuknya kita akhir-akhir ini, Hyukkie. Dan dengan membawaku kesini saja untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua, aku sudah merasa sangat senang."

"Hmmm..." gumam Hyukjae, menghirup wangi _vanilla_ dari helaian rambut Donghae.

"..."

"... Kau lapar?"

Donghae tertawa lepas. "Kau sungguh menghancurkan _moment_ romantis kita!" serunya masih diantara tawa.

Hyukjae ikut tertawa, mengedikkan bahunya. "Kau tau aku bukan orang yang romantis."

Donghae mendengus. "Ya, ya. Katakan itu, _cheesy guy_," ledeknya.

"_Only for you_," cengir Hyukjae.

"Nah kan!"

Tawa Hyukjae mengeras. "Ah, tapi sungguh. Kau lapar tidak?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Donghae. "Tapi aku haus," lanjutnya.

Hyukjae tersenyum. "Tunggu disini," ujarnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala Donghae, sebelum bangkit berdiri dan berlalu kearah dapur.

Tak lama, ia kembali dengan membawa dua gelas beling, juga sebotol _wine_ di tangan satunya.

"_Wine_?" tanya Donghae.

"_Red wine_," koreksi Hyukjae. "Aku memintanya dari Sungmin-_hyung_ kemarin."

Donghae hanya bisa memperhatikan saat Hyukjae meletakkan kedua gelas beserta botol anggur di meja. Kemudian _namja_ berambut kecoklatan itu menyalakan lilin aroma terapi yang tersusun di tepi meja, dan beberapa sudut ruangan yang gelap itu.

"Kau menyiapkan ini semua?" tanya Donghae, akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia tak pernah menyimpan gelas beling maupun lilin aroma terapi di apartemennya.

"Paling tidak aku ingin memberi ini untukmu," jawab Hyukjae dengan senyuman lembut, menyalakan lilin terakhir dan kembali duduk ke sisi Donghae.

"Jangan bilang kau meminta lilin-lilin ini dari Kangin-_hyung_, kau makhluk pelit," tuding Donghae.

Hyukjae tertawa keras, menandakan bahwa ya, apa yang diucapkan Donghae benar adanya. "Tapi aku membeli gelasnya sendiri?" rayunya.

Kali ini Donghae yang tertawa dan menggeleng. "Dasar."

Hyukjae mengulaskan cengiran khas yang menunjukkan gusinya. Kemudian ia menuangkan _red wine_ itu ke kedua gelas, masing-masing setengah isinya. Ia mengangkat kedua gelasnya, memberikan segelas kepada Donghae.

"Sedikit saja, untuk melengkapi _moment_ ini. Kita bukan peminum yang kuat," ujar Hyukjae terkekeh.

"Yap. Tak butuh ada yang _hangover_ karena minum esok hari," jawab Donghae dengan cengiran meledeknya, menerima gelas dari tangan Hyukjae.

"Hei," protes Hyukjae walau senyuman terlukis di bibirnya.

Hyukjae mengangkat gelasnya di antara mereka, sebelah tangan yang terbebas tersampir di pundak Donghae, merangkulnya erat. Donghae tersenyum dan ikut mengangkat gelas miliknya.

"_Happy birthday_," bisik Hyukjae.

*klang*

Keduanya kemudian menyesap cairan merah di gelas masing-masing, semakin merapatkan diri dan menyamankan posisi. Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Hyukjae, menghela napas puas saat Hyukjae kembali menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari tangannya berulang kali.

_Nyaman sekali..._

Keduanya larut dalam kesunyian hangat itu, menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain. Gelas mereka telah lama kosong, namun keheningan itu belum kunjung terpecahkan. Meski begitu hal tersebut sudah terasa cukup.

"Ah, Hae," panggil Hyukjae, akhirnya memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Hmm?" balas Donghae.

"Tidakkah kau ingin menyapa para ELF? Mereka pasti sedang ramai merayakan ulang tahunmu."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Donghae mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengulaskan _gummy smile_nya kemudian meletakkan gelas _wine_ mereka yang telah kosong di meja, mengambil _handphone_nya dari saku. Ia membuka aplikasi _**twitter**_, kemudian menunjukkan _mention_ yang membanjir soal ulang tahun Donghae padanya. Donghae tertawa.

"Ah, kau saja mewakiliku bagaimana, hmm?"

Hyukjae tertawa tapi kemudian mengangguk. Ia berpikir sejenak apa yang hendak ia ketik, sebelum seulas seringaian iseng terkembang di bibirnya.

Mengetiknya, tak lupa menambahkan sebuah foto acak yang ia pilih dari _gallery_, ia menekan _tweet_ dengan santai.

"Apa yang kau kirim?" tanya Donghae sambil melihat _handphone_ Hyukjae. "_Yah_!" protesnya sambil kembali menepuk dada Hyukjae setelah melihat ledekan Hyukjae yang telah ia _post_.

Hyukjae hanya tertawa. "Hei lihat. Reaksi mereka bagus, _mention_ku kembali meledak."

Senyuman terulas di bibir Donghae kala melihat para ELF yang langsung meng-histeris-kan EunHae.

"Lagi," pintanya.

"Hm?"

"_Tweet_ lagi," ulangnya lebih jelas.

Hyukjae menurut, kembali melakukan hal serupa, hanya dengan ledekan dan permainan kata yang berbeda. Hal yang sama kembali terulang, hanya saja kini Donghae mulai tertawa kecil.

"Lagi," pintanya lagi.

Hal tersebut terulang entah berapa kali, Hyukjae tak memperhatikannya. Karena saat itu, perhatiannya sepenuhnya tertuju pada Donghae yang kini tertawa dengan begitu senangnya dalam pelukannya. Hyukjae memperhatikan dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, bagaimana tawa Donghae terlihat begitu kekanakan, namun amat bahagia dan penuh perasaan hangat. Bagaimana mata itu memancarkan kilauan yang begitu polos dan jujur.

"Hei, _baby_ Hae," panggil Hyukjae lembut.

"Hmmm?" balas Donghae masih ditengah tawanya, tak menyadari perubahan itu.

"Taukah kau kenapa aku mencintaimu?"

Tawa Donghae terhenti, menyadari betapa lembut namun seriusnya nada suara Hyukjae. Ia menoleh untuk mendapati Hyukjae tengah menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"K-kenapa?" entah mengapa ia merasa gugup di tatap seperti itu.

Senyuman dan tatapan Hyukjae seolah menyerukannya dengan begitu keras, '_aku mencintaimu, sangat amat mencintaimu_.' Namun seolah belum cukup, Hyukjae membuka mulutnya dan ia _menyanyi_, bersenandung dengan suaranya yang lembut. Dalam tempo yang lambat, seolah ingin Donghae mengerti makna tiap katanya.

_**.**_

_**'You're so beautiful,**_

_**But that's not why I love you**_

_**I'm not sure you know,**_

_**That the reason I love you is you,**_

_**Being you,**_

_**Just you,**_

_**Yeah, the reason I love you is**_

_**All that we've been through**_

_**And that's why I love you'**_

_**.**_

Saat Hyukjae selesai, pipi Donghae telah dihiasi semburat kemerahan yang cukup ketara. Meski begitu seulas senyuman _angelic_ juga terulas, dengan kilauan yang begitu jelas di matanya. Hyukjae tersenyum, mengecup pipi Donghae dengan lembut.

"Aku ingin melihatmu selalu bahagia seperti ini, Hae. Tersenyum seperti ini. Itu sudah cukup bagiku. Itu segalanya bagiku," bisik Hyukjae.

Senyuman Donghae melebar. Ia bergelung mendekat ke dalam dekapan Hyukjae.

"Tenang saja. Selama kau disisiku, senyumku tak akan hilang," balas Donghae berbisik.

Donghae melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Hyukjae, membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk lehernya. "Hyukkie?"

"_Baby_?"

"Kau ingatapa yang kau ucapkan di _fanmeeting_ I Wanna Dance kita? Tentang dua puluh tahun lagi?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. "_Ne_."

"Apa kau serius?"

Hyukjae tersenyum, mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kekasihnya itu. "Aku lebih dari serius Hae. Itu janjiku."

Kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari wajah Donghae. Dan disaat yang sama, perasaan hangat melingkupi hati Hyukjae secara menyeluruh. Dan sungguh, itu cukup untuk mereka berdua. Itu _segalanya_ untuk mereka berdua.

_._

_'Dalam 20 tahun... Aku tidak tau apakah Eunhyuk masih akan bersamaku...'_

_'Selama Donghae masih hidup, semua akan baik-baik saja...'_

_._

"_Saranghae_ Hyukkie."

"_Nado saranghae... Saenggil chukkae, baby _Hae..._My baby_ Hae..."

Dan sekali lagi, Donghae tersenyum merasakan bibir Hyukjae mencium bibirnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

.

.

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

_This fic is dedicated, to the world's most handsome fish,_ DongHae *nada **From U***

_I never get tired of that, kkkk~_

Sekali lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, _Happy Birthday to_ Hyukjae's _beloved_ Lee Donghae. Kalo buat Hyukjae saya ngalah deh.

_To be honest, at first I just like you. I mean, like, like you. And I started to like you a bit more because of _Hyukjae_. But then, I don't know since when, you started to lure me with your adorable angelic smile, crooked smile, childish acts and eye sparkles. I fell in love with you just as much. And now, like _Hyukjae_, I just don't even want to see a single sadness in that face. So please, always be happy. And I'll let you bully _Hyukjae_ as much as you want #slapped._

_And you, _Lee Hyukjae_. Even though you're my ultimate love, you better not hurt my precious baby fish! But I'm sure you won't though. You love him too much to do that, you whipped monkey._

_With lots and lotssss of uncountable love, your beloved Jew__**ELF**__ishy, Polaris, EunHaeShipper, __**Kim Sun Ri**__._

_(__**ps**__. I think I'm secretely an ELFishy at heart too)_


End file.
